The unexpected Auror
by ginny.Pottr1993
Summary: Harry is mysteriously kidnapped. Ginny is determined to find him. How will she be able to do that without being a part of the auror department? Will she be able to find him? Ginny decides she is no longer a damsel in distress but rather a hero herself. She rises to the challenge but will she succeed? I do not own the rights to HP. Written in the first P.O.V for both Ginny and Harry
1. The Vacancy

**Ginny:**

Two years after the battle of Hogwarts, I was approached by Kingsley and he asked me if I would like to join the Auror Department. They were in desperate need of female aurors. I wasn't sure how I felt about that, especially since I knew that they were planning on making Harry the head of the department at the end of the year. I didn't think me and Harry working together was a good idea. But I had told Kingsley I would consider it and get back to him as soon as possible.

I had just gotten home from my interview with Kingsley when Harry popped in through the fireplace. He smiled at me and hurried over to kiss me gently, "You're looking happy," I commented. Harry nodded and shrugged, "Well, I just heard that you were in the Ministry today. Care to tell me why?" I raised my eyebrows, "You don't already know?" Harry smiled broadly, "They offered you the vacancy in my department, didn't they?" He'd wanted me to come and work with him for ages. It meant we got to spend more time together. But I didn't necessarily think mixing business and pleasure was a good idea. I sighed, "Yes he did." Harry was already opening a bottle of wine, "And?" he asked. He poured two glasses and I sighed again, "I told him I'll think about it."

Harry raised his eyebrow, "What…you don't want to work with me?" I shook my head, "No, I don't want to work _beneath_ you." Harry grinned and moved closer to me, "Are you _sure_ about that?" I couldn't help but chuckle, "Ah Harry, forever the charmer." Harry grinned, "Whatever it takes, Gin." He was about to move in and kiss me when the fireplace sizzled green flames and Hermione appeared, "Hi you two. Sorry for interrupting. Harry, can I have a word?"

I said hello to Hermione before they disappeared into the spare bedroom of our apartment. They often had private conversations about work which I wasn't allowed in on. I didn't mind so much. I knew Harry and Hermione had nothing but a platonic relationship so she didn't let it faze me. Ron popped into the fireplace minutes later and smiled tiredly, "Hey sis! Are Hermione and Harry…?" I pointed in the direction of the room. He smiled gratefully, "Thanks, Gin!"

I got to work cooking. My cooking wasn't as nearly as good as my mums, but I knew a thing or two. The three would be a while. There was a big case going on at the Ministry and it involved both the Aurors and, more importantly, Hermione's department of Magical Law Enforcement.

Half an hour later, they emerged, all three looking troubled. Ron asked Harry, "Now…about that wine?" I rolled my eyes as I cooked some chicken schnitzel. It finally finished and with my wand, I flew some plates onto the table using Accio. Then I did the same to the chicken and vegetables. Ron looked at me like a grateful puppy, "Ah, thanks Gin! You're simply the best!" Being Ron, he ate it without a second thought.

When Ron and Hermione left an hour later, I felt exhausted. My legs were aching from Quidditch practice and Gwenog had only done physical training today. That entailed running around the field for hours on end. I collapsed on the couch the minute Ron and Hermione had disappeared. I sighed as Harry sat down next to me and took my hand in his before kissing it and saying, "What's the matter?" I sat up straight and said, "I...don't know. I'm just exhausted." Harry sighed, "We never get time to spend alone either." I grimaced, "Let's start with setting boundaries in terms of Ron and Hermione. Once a week for dinner instead of three." Harry smiled apologetically, "Gin…" he tried to placate me. I rolled my eyes, "I know. You have things to talk about. Well…I need to see my fiancé too, Harry. I never get time alone with you anymore." Harry smiled, "Alright then. Two times a week instead of three?" I nodded, "I can work with that." I placed my legs which were stretched out across the couch on Harry's lap. He smiled and said, "You're asking for a foot massage aren't you?" I nodded and grinned, "I got new heals on the weekend which I wore to the Ministry and they were killing my feet!" Harry chuckled, "I don't know why you put yourself through that unnecessary pain." I replied, "It's part of being a woman," as he began to rub my feet. I sighed in relief as some of the pain began to fade. Harry smirked, "Well I think you went out to impress if you wore heals. You don't do that for just anybody or any given occasion."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes, "It was the _Ministry_ , Harry. I had to look smart." He grinned, "You visit me often enough and you don't wear heals." I grumbled, "Let's rephrase. It was _Kingsley_ I was visiting. I don't have to look smart for you. You've seen me at my worst." Harry became silent then and I realized he didn't want to think about the time I had been severely depressed, right after the battle and Fred's death. It had been a really difficult for everyone. No-one had managed to snap me out of it though. The only person who had managed was Harry and for that I was forever grateful.

 _Flashback-2_ _nd_ _June 1998_

It was exactly a _month_ after the war had ended. George was in recovery at trauma clinic and school started in a few months. We were waiting for the castle to be rebuilt and I was repeating my seventh year. I had no strength to do anything. Harry was at the ministry half the time and Ron was doing all he could at Weasley Wizard Wheezes. He was looking for people to help him because he wasn't coping on his own. My mum was with George most of the time. My dad working as much as he could to get away from it all. Hermione was starting the hunt for her parents, which meant I was left alone, a lot. I didn't mind so much. Even when I was with everyone I dwelled in my own thoughts and didn't feel like I was really living in the present. I sat on the couch and read my book. I made myself a breakfast of blueberry flapjacks. I did whatever I could to distract myself. The thing is, even though I was keeping actively busy, I still thought about things I didn't want to think about.

It was twelve 'o clock on a Tuesday and I was sitting on the couch and reading my book when the front door opened. It was Harry. I glanced at him before turning back to the book. We'd avoided contact in the last month, which had been really difficult considering we lived in the same house at the moment. I told him idly, "There are blueberry flapjacks in the fridge." He thanked me politely and went to go and help himself. I had foolishly thought that when the war ended, everything would be the same as if was before. I was wrong.

Harry commented, "It's a nice day…why don't you go and fly? It will be good practice." I raised my one eyebrow, "Are you calling me _fat_?" I asked. Harry backtracked immediately, "No! Not at all…I just…hate seeing you like this?" I rolled my eyes, "Like what? Fat?"

Harry was resisting the urge to fight with me I could see as he said firmly, "I never said that, Ginny. You're putting words in my mouth." I turned my attention back to my book. Harry lost his patience with me, "Is this how it's always going to be with us-you putting words in my mouth?" I grimaced, not liking his tone, and retorted, "At least I didn't abandon you for a year and let everyone think I was dead!" He scowled at me and said furiously, "You know what; when the _real_ Ginny Weasley re-inhabits your body, _please_ let me know!" I mumbled under my breath, "Hypocrite," just loud enough for him to hear. He stormed out of the house that day and he didn't return for the next three days.

 _Present day:_

I snapped back to reality after thinking about those difficult times. There was a knock on the door and I sighed as Harry hopped up off the couch. There was a pretty witch at the door- our neighbor, Sienna- who I distinctly felt like had a major crush on Harry. She often popped by at the most unexpected hours. Sienna smiled at him pleasantly, "Hi…Mr. Potter. Sorry to interrupt, but your mail was left at my window, again." Harry frowned, "Thanks, Sienna. I will speak to Kingsley about this problem. I don't know why the owl keeps dropping it at your window instead of mine." Sienna giggled and flicked her blonde hair girlishly, "It's not a problem. I really don't mind." Harry nodded and politely ended the conversation, "Thanks Sienna. Have a good weekend."

He waved her goodbye and closed the door before huffing, "I wish she would realize that I'm unavailable." I retorted, "Imagine how it makes _me_ feel. It's not just her who's been fawning over you of late." Harry sighed, "Who else?" I laughed and placed the latest issue of Witch Weekly in front of him. His picture graced the front page and the title read, ' _Harry Potter never looked_ this _good_.' He rolled his eyes, "They need someone else to speak about." I nodded in agreement, "They really do." We continued sitting in silence in our thoughts.

 _Flashback-5_ _th_ _June 1998_

Harry hadn't been heard from in a week and when I had told mum about our fight (that occurred the other day) moments earlier, she exploded in my face. All her anger and frustration that she'd been holding in was taken out on me. It caused me to apparate and I ended up apparating to Luna's house. I hadn't known where else to go. Her father answered the doorbell and he had let me in.

We now sat at the river which ran on the side as I told her about the last few days. Hell, I told her about the last few months. She listened quietly while I ranted and raved. When I was done, she replied, "Have you properly spoken to Harry? Sat down with him and told him how much he hurt you?" I shook my head, "No. I think he knows from other ways I've expressed myself."

Luna sighed and shook her head, "Things were a lot simpler back in our Hogwarts days. They seem so long ago." I nodded in agreement and lay down on the grass, staring at the sky, "I wish I could forgive him. He wants to be an _auror_ , Luna. That's like the most dangerous job there is. He's going to be gallivanting the world all of his life and leaving me behind. I don't know if I'm cut out for that."

We both contemplated this and then Luna asked, "Do you trust him?" I bit my lip and replied, "I don't know. Not right now. I have in the past though." My friend smiled, "Trust is key, Ginny. When you trust him again, then you'll be able to forgive him." I marveled at her smart words, "Wow! Since when were you good at relationship advice?" She smiled serenely and threw a rock in the river.

 _A/N:To those of you have supported Through Ginny's eyes for the longest of time, I can say I'm truly grateful! I appreciate it more than you know. I'm trying to read through all that I have written so that I can continue writing it and think on more plot to write. I_ do _want to finish it, I just can't say when! I really, truly appreciate your patience and constant support! I think a big problem is that my writing style has matured and improved since I began writing the story and I'm trying to figure out how to tie it all together._

 _In the meantime, I'm writing this little futuristic story. Maybe it will get the sparks going! As always, thank you all for your wonderful support! This fic was initially Aurors Times Two, but I think I've got more of a story line in sight. Please review and let me know if you have any suggestions and or questions/ comments. Thanks!_

 ** _N.B: Please note that this fic is in no way associated with Through Ginny's Eyes and is rather an entirely separate fic of its own. It's not a sequel. Thanks!_**


	2. Constant Vigilence

**Ginny:**

The following day was Saturday. Harry had to go in for work until 12 and I had practice. Harry apparated us to practice as he did every Saturday. I released his hand as soon as we touched down onto the pitch. Gwenog approached us and smiled, "Harry! Pleased to see you here! We were hoping you would come." Harry frowned, "What's this about?" Gwenog sighed and crossed her arms irritably, "Ginny…I asked you to ask Harry on our behalf." Harry asked concernedly, "What's going on?"  
Gwenog sighed and said swiftly, "Our team has been getting anonymous threats. They want us to forfeit the game against the Chudley Cannons in the next month. We were wondering if your department could trace where the threats were coming from." I hadn't wanted to involve Harry in this. He already had too much on his plate. And also I _knew_ he'd obsess over my safety until the threat dissipated. My safety was his number one priority and it drove her around the bend! When the Battle of Hogwarts had finished, it had taken me a while to forgive him for deserting me. It had been really hard for Harry then to try and protect me all the time.

Harry glared at me irritably, "I can only guess why Ginny never told me. What does the message say?" Gwenog grimaced, "They will kidnap Ginny if we don't go through with it. Sounds like someone who's made a very big bet on the Cannon's winning." Harry grumbled under his breath, "Alright. I will take it to Kingsley and get some auror's in while you're practicing and during the game." Gwenog sighed in relief, "Thanks, Harry. It really means a lot." He nodded, "Anytime. I can't guarantee that we can trace it though. What did the owl look like?" Gwenog frowned in concentration, "A tawny. Quite small so it would be difficult to try and find it." Harry nodded and sighed, "Thanks for informing me. It's nice when people do." He shot an unimpressed look at me stiffly and I sighed as I walked back to the stands.  
Harry easily caught up with me and I sighed as he asked irritably, "What were you _thinking_? Why couldn't you tell me?" I huffed, "Maybe, because I'm _tired_ of you holding me up in the Ministry safe houses _every single time_ you think someone is threatening me! It gets really tiresome being Harry Potter's girlfriend!"

I hadn't meant to say that, but I could see I had hurt him. His expression had turned from confused to pain. I felt remorseful, "Sorry. That was mean. But I really hate this damsel in distress nonsense! Besides which, no-one has ever actually kidnapped me."

Harry couldn't look at me as he grumbled, "Yeah? It's tiresome? Well, I'm tired of having to save your life every few months!" I bit my lip and refrained from retorting. Instead I just snapped, "Well, then _stop_!" He glared at me and apparated instantly.

Gwenog approached me worriedly, "Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear. Are you ok?" I let out a frustrated scream. Luckily, we were the only two here as we were early. I inhaled sharply, "No! I'm tired of my fiancé treating me like I'm…I don't know…the most inconvenient thing that's ever happened to him! WHY?! Why am I with him?!"

Gwenog contemplated me as I felt like tearing my hair out of my skull. This had been an ongoing problem with Harry. Forever overprotective. I feared it would be like this for the rest of my life. My coach sighed, "Ginny, if you're this unhappy in your relationship with him, maybe you best end it? I know you love each other, but sometimes, love just isn't enough. It's not worth it if it stresses you out this much."

It's not the first time I had felt like ending it with Harry. He was the love of my life, sure. But that didn't mean he got to act like this every time I received a death threat. It came with the nature of being Harry's girlfriend. Or maybe it came with the nature of being a top performing Quidditch champion. Either way, I was getting sick and tired of both the threats and the maintenance of my relationship with Harry. Maybe it was time for a break.

 _Flashback:8_ _th_ _June 1998:_

I was at home. It was Monday and everyone else was at work. We still hadn't heard from Harry since his sudden disappearance. I was again, the only one at home, when I heard a pop in the distance. I sat up suddenly and went to go and peer through the window to see who it was. I gasped in relief when I saw jet black, messy hair and a hunched head. I instantly knew it was Harry.  
I hastened through the door and ran at him with full force. I slammed into him and held him tightly before saying breathlessly, " _THANK GOODNESS_! We've been worried sick! How could you do that to us?!" The words were out before I even meant to say them to him. Harry sighed, "Ginny, you should have checked it was me before doing that. Remember what Moody would say?" I nodded and retreated instantly, "I know. Constant vigilance." Harry nodded and replied, "You just showed absolutely none of it. I could be anyone for all you know."

I folded my arms crossly, "Fine. Where did you first kiss me and after what?" Harry raised his eyebrows, "Loads of people know that answer, but ok. In the common after you won us our Quidditch game. Give me another." I scowled, "It doesn't matter! I know it's you!" Harry remained stern, "Try another one." I bit my lip, "The first time we met?" Harry didn't criticize this as he said, "At Kings Cross Station. I was looking for platform nine and three quarters."

I nodded stiffly, "Correct." I sighed and he shook his head, "You need to be more careful, Ginny." I rolled my eyes, "Yeah. I'm going to let mum know that you're back." Harry raised his eyebrow and said, "For now." I huffed, "Don't argue with me, Harry. I had a huge fight with mum about you three days ago. I'm not in a mood." Harry muttered under his breath, "So I've noticed." The silence that ensued as walked to the house was awkward and painful.

 _A/N: Thank you so much to the two people who favorited this story! Don't worry, loads more to come!_


	3. You Can't live in Fear

_Present day_

 **Harry:**

I was so hurt by Ginny's comment. The words 'It's tiresome being Harry Potter's girlfriend…" ran through my head on a loop. They were driving my mad! I was hurt and she knew it! If she was so tired of being my girlfriend, then how were we even going to work together? I stopped off at Weasley Wizard Wheezes before going to work. It was weird having Ron as my best friend when it concerned Ginny. Sometimes it worked in my favor, and sometimes it didn't. I wondered how he would take this one.

Esmeralda, the assistant who helped Ron in the shop and who had hit on me with some sexual remark or another every time I walked in the shop, said boldly, "Hey handsome! Ron is upstairs!" I nodded, "Thanks!" and hurried on up. I knocked on Ron's door, only to find him and Hermione snogging. I cleared my throat loudly with an "Ughm" and they turned around, embarrassed. Hermione blushed and she said, "Uh…sorry Harry! I'll get going." I shook my head and said, "Stay. I need advice." Ron sighed, "Uh-oh…a Ginny problem?"

I nodded and he asked, "What is it this time, mate?" Ginny and I had had so many fights in the last two years, I could barely count them. I sighed, "The Holyhead Harpies have been receiving threats. They have been told to forfeit the upcoming match or else surrender Ginny to them." Ron's eyes bugged wide but Hermione sighed, "Do you think they actually are going to do anything about it? Last time someone threatened Ginny, you put her in a safe house for two weeks and nothing else happened. No more threats or anything. I think you're paranoid, Harry."

I glanced at Ron, "Wouldn't you be worried if Hermione was receiving death threats every few months?" Ron contemplated this, "I don't know…" He knew if he agreed with either of us, he'd be betraying the other one. This had become his catch phrase whenever I and Hermione disagreed on something. He liked to remain neutral.

I groaned, "Thanks for your lack of bloody help!" Hermione sighed, "The truth is Harry, Ginny's right. You keep worrying and fussing and fixating over her safety. The thing is, you can't live in fear all of your life. You can't live fearing Ginny's capture. Whoever this is might just be tormenting you and you're letting it work."  
I grimaced, "What else am I supposed to do?" Hermione frowned, "Just be a good fiancé." I grumbled under my breath, "Sometimes easier said than done." Ron joined the argument again, "Hey, watch it Harry! She's still my sister! I can easily take her side!" I rolled my eyes, "Thanks again for the wonderful help, Ron. Hermione, you leaving?" She nodded and smiled back at Ron, "See you later." He winked at her and we exited.

I was still frowning when we left and Esmeralda beamed at me, "Have a good day, Harry!" she said pointedly. She didn't say anything to Hermione. I just nodded. Hermione rolled her eyes as we walked out the shop, "She knows you've got a girlfriend, right?" I sighed, "She'd be a bit thick if she didn't. It was all over the _Daily Prophet_ a year ago." Hermione nodded in agreement. She paused mid-step and turned to face me, "Harry, did something else happen between you and Ginny? You look…off."  
I sighed and nodded, "You know me too well." She smiled bleakly and I recalled our fight, "So we argued about putting her in a safe house and then she told me being my girlfriend was getting really tiresome." Hermione sighed, "Ah Harry! I'm sorry. That sounds like a low blow." I shrugged, "I probably deserved it."

Hermione grimaced and replied, "Maybe stop treating her like a victim. Maybe she's missed feeling like your girlfriend." I actually smiled at her, "Maybe you're right. Hermione, I honestly don't know what I'd do without you!" She laughed, "Well, that's what I'm here for I guess- being the one with the solutions to every problem my friends have."

I smiled, "Thanks Hermione. You're like the best sister I could ask for!" She beamed at me happily, "Anytime I can help two of my best friends, I'm more than happy to help. I don't think Ron is a very helpful friend unfortunately." I laughed, "It's ok. I can't expect him to choose sides, especially when his sister is involved." Hermione nodded and said, "Well, I better be getting back to Magical Law Enforcement Training." I smirked, "Enjoy it! Still two more years to go!"

Hermione was about to respond when a flash of light flew at us from nowhere. I yelled, "Hermione, get down!"And whipped out my wand without a second thought. I saw a man standing in the alley and I managed to stun him before he could aim at us further. I nodded at Hermione who stood up quickly and I said firmly, "We better take him to the Ministry for questioning." Hermione grabbed hold of my other arm for me and we apparated to Kingsley's office.

 _Flashback: 5_ _th_ _June 1998 continued (Harry's P.O.V) :_

Ginny sent word to Molly that I was back. I had to come back but right now, anywhere near Ginny was the last place I wanted to be. She hadn't wanted to hear my story when I returned. She'd blocked me from every aspect of her life and in every way possible. She drove me absolutely bloody mad, and still I loved her. How was that even possible?!

I sighed as I got an earful from Mrs Weasley and heard (but not really heard) her ranting and raving about how I couldn't just up and leave again. She had enough to worry about. And she was right. I felt guilty. I bowed my head in shame and replied, "I'm sorry Mrs Weasley, it won't happen again." She nodded stiffly, "It better well bloody not! You're all making me age early with worry!" Ginny looked like she wanted to make some snide remark but held her tongue.

Mrs Weasley flounced off, and returned to the clinic to sit with George. I headed up the stairs and Ginny asked in a curt way, "Where are you going?" I turned and raised my eyebrow, "Where does it look like?" She shrugged and replied, "For all I know, Tim Buck Two!" I sighed in frustration, "Honestly, Ginny! You didn't want to know what happened while I was gone, why the heck would knowing where I'm going _now_ matter to you?" She didn't have anything to respond to that, so I smirked at her and hurried up the stairs, needing a breather.


	4. The Silver Lining

_Present day:_

 **Ginny:**

Gwenog made us run ten laps around the stadium as a warm up. Today was fitness day and already I was heaving by the time I finished ten laps. She shook her head in disapproval, "So unfit, all of you! It seems like none of you kept up your training over the Christmas season!" I bent my body forward to try and ease some of the stiffness I felt in my legs. Gwenog yelled, "Waterbreak!" and everyone scrambled for their bottles.  
She approached me and asked gently, "How are you feeling?" I grimaced, "I would feel a lot better if you hadn't told Harry about the threat." My captain sighed, "Ginny, he was bound to find out from someone sooner or later. He's already getting the threats himself. I know he can protect you." I rolled my eyes and sighed, "Look, it doesn't matter. The point is, I'm tired of his behavior and he's going to get an earful when he gets home." Gwenog sighed and I grabbed the back of my foot and stretched it behind me.

A chaser on the team, Fiona, hurried up to me and said, "Ginny! We were just listening on the wireless! Harry and Hermione have captured a guy! Someone tried to kill them in Diagon Alley!" I felt both pleased and concerned at the same time, "Are they ok?" Fiona nodded, "Both are fine. The man has been taken to Kingsley for questioning." Gwenog nodded at Fiona, "Thanks for the message. Tell the others five minutes and then we're back on the pitch!"  
Fiona hurried off and I smiled, "Hopefully, this is the guy who's been sending the threats. Then Harry will have no reason to put me in a safe house." Gwenog smiled and nodded, "For your sake Ginny, and for the teams, I hope so too." I gulped down several mouthfuls of water at once. When I swallowed I asked, "How's Ryan?" Ryan was Gwenog's on-again off-again boyfriend. No-one ever knew what was going on with those two. She smiled, "Oh, we're good thanks. I stayed at his last night." I rolled my eyes, "One can only guess what _that_ means." She mocked punched my elbow, "Hey! I don't need mockery from you, Miss Weasley!" I laughed, "Don't forget, Miss Jones, Mr Potter is my boyfriend and if you dare punch my arm, even in a friendly gesture, he'll come running!" Gwenog and I laughed so hard we were in stitches by the time the rest of the team came back.

Everyone eyed me with a look that said, " _What did you do?!_ " in amazement. Most of the team were newer members than me. There were only two others remaining who were there since before I joined who was Jessica Ackley and Georgia Rivers. Two years was a long-standing post. It's also why I felt like I couldn't just ditch Gwenog and join the Auror department. She would never forgive me and besides, the practice hours were flexible.

We pulled ourselves together as the rest of the team approached. Gwenog said fiercely, "Right, everybody on their brooms! Twenty laps around the field!" Gwen and I had gotten to be really good friends over the last two years. We supported each other in every way a friend could. She'd come to my place several times after Ryan had broken up with her, and we'd drunken wine together. Harry sometimes said she was a "bad influence" which I found rude of him. At least she was often there when he wasn't. However, the one thing that got to me about Gwenog was, if she was determined to make you as fit as a wrestler, she was going to make you that fit.

 _Flashback: 31_ _st_ _July 1998_

Today was Harry's eighteenth birthday and I couldn't help remember the events of last year. I had lured him up into my bedroom to give him his birthday present. I remembered wondering if I would ever see him again. I hadn't been wrong in thinking he might not. I had told him, "That's the silver lining I've been looking for…" before kissing him eagerly. I remembered his lips on mine and as I did, I felt a shiver down my spine.

I bit my lip as I remembered the kiss, how passionate it was and I had then wished it could last forever. I was making him a birthday cake for tonight. Mum would normally make it, but George was getting permission to leave the clinic so that he could be here for Harry's birthday celebration. I had been whenever mum came back home, so I often went to go and sit with him in the evenings. He never said much at all and it worried all of us.

I was making Harry a chocolate cake using mums recipe when he walked in at lunchtime. He stopped midway and I turned to give him a faint smile, "Happy eighteenth." Harry grimaced slightly, "Thanks. I hope you're not making that for me." I frowned, "Who else would I make it for?" Harry sighed and responded, "Ginny…we don't have to do this." I raised an eyebrow, "Do what? Make you a birthday cake? Mum told me to…" Harry sighed and shook his head as he approached me slowly, "No. Make it terribly awkward for either of us."

I cracked the eggs in the mixture to avoid his intense gaze, "I'm not trying to make it awkward." Harry sighed heavily, "How did we stray this far Ginny?" I refused to look at him anyway, "Do you really want to ask me that question?" Harry's gaze dropped to the floor before he asked, "You still haven't forgiven me?" I concentrated on whisking my mixture together, "Not entirely, no."

He stared at me intently while I whisked away and I felt him stare at me. Suddenly he said, "Come and fly with me, Ginny!" I grimaced and said, "Why on earth would I do that?" Harry smiled briefly, "Because I know we both need it."

I paused in my whisking and he ceased the opportunity to drag me out of the house, get our brooms out of the shed and we raced to the forest. Harry huffed and unclipped his cloak so it lay on the floor. He smiled genuinely for the first time in days, maybe weeks. It's amazing how good exercise could be for a person. Harry beamed at me, "Fastest person to the end of the forest and back wins?" I beamed, "You bettya!"

When we got back to the edge of the forest, I had won by a margin. I jumped in my broom and fist-punched the air, "Yes! Yes!" Harry grinned at me, "You've still got it!" I rolled my eyes and bowed, "Of course I have! I'm not _that_ unfit!" Harry chuckled, "I most definitely am. I think I could so with some training." I rolled my eyes again, " _Please_ , you were my captain. You taught me all I know."

Harry and I sat down on the edge of the forest. He shook his head, "That's not true. Your brothers taught you double what I did. You have to give them a lot of the credit." I shrugged, "I guess so." We sat in a comfortable silence for a minute before Harry asked, "Do you ever think how it was before I left? When I was away…all my spare time I spent thinking of you and how it was back then."  
I debated on whether or not I should answer honestly. In the end, I replied, "I do think about it. It's not so much the fact that you left that hurt me. It was more…not knowing when you would come back. And whether or not you would come back alive. So when I saw you dead in Hagrid's arms…I lost it. I felt dead myself." Harry grimaced and whispered softly, "I'm sorry Ginny. I really cannot apologize enough. Please understand that it was necessary for you to not know my whereabouts in case you were questioned." I nodded and replied, "I understand that Harry. I understand your reasoning." Harry continued, "I know I was wrong. I know it and I know leaving you behind didn't help. Neville told me how they tortured you and I just…I can't live with myself Ginny. You deserve someone so much better than me."

I suddenly felt bad for him for the first time in months. I stared at the ground, "I'm sorry Harry for the way I've been behaving. It's just…so hard to trust that you'll never leave again and I think you know that's the truth." Harry nodded solemnly and replied, "I can't promise I won't ever leave again, not with the kind of job I have. But I can promise that I'll never leave without letting you know where I'm going and if possible, when I'll be back."  
I nodded and sighed, "Ok. That sounds reasonable." We sat in silence for a little while longer before I reached over and took his hand in mine. It was actually feeling quite cold outside but I was enjoying the feeling of the fresh air. Harry squeezed my hand and looked at me, "How is George?" I shook my head, "He's not well. He still has hardly said a word. He's coming over this evening by the way."

Harry swallowed and I could tell he felt nervous, "Why? I mean…is he allowed?" I nodded and said, "Mums gone to go and get his clearance for the evening. He's not a danger to us. He's just traumatized." Harry groaned and shook his head, "I still feel so guilty." I watched him carefully before saying, "You're not the only one. Percy feels awful. He visits George every other day." Harry nodded and grimaced, "Maybe I should make an effort." I replied quickly, "You don't have to if you don't feel comfortable. Most people don't." Harry raised his eyebrows, "Do you?" he asked, finally looking at me.

I shrugged and replied, "It's not really about that for me. He's my brother and I have to be there for him. He'd do the same for me." Harry nodded in agreement, "I know. It must be hard though." I nodded and sighed, "It is." Harry glanced at his watch, "Oh…my lunch break is almost up. I better get going back to the Ministry." I forced a smile and nodded, "Right, I'll see you later," as we got up. He was walking off when I said, "Harry, wait!" He stopped mid-step and as I ran to him, I flung my arms around him. He didn't react for a second before he slipped his arms around my waist.

 _A/N; Hi All! Thanks for the great reviews! Here's another one! Next chapter is Harry's point of view!_


	5. The godparents

_Present day:_

 **Harry:**

Kingsley questioned the man we caught in Diagon Alley with Hermione and I watching. He wanted us both there so we could hear what he had to say. Security stood on either side of the man, who was currently sitting on the opposite side of the minister's desk, his hands tied with a magical binding so that he couldn't escape.

Kingsley asked the man, "What is your name?" As his quill recorded the question and answer in double time. The man was in his early twenties-maybe two years older than me, I'm sure Ginny would consider him good looking; albeit thin-like he'd been on the run. I knew what that felt like. He didn't want to try and sympathize too much with this man though who had just tried to take him down.

Hermione and I stood behind Kingsley, listening to all of this, as well as the current head Auror, Jason Harrison and the head of Magical Law Enforcement, Christina Parkinson. Jason was my senior and was going to retire when I took over at the end of my training in the upcoming months. Kingsley waited patiently for the man in front of us to answer although he seemed to be refusing. I glanced at Hermione who shrugged. Kingsley sighed, "Listen, we don't have all day to waste interrogating you. I mean I could just send you to Azkaban and then you can suffer there. We don't need to know your whole story. We know you tried to kill Miss Granger and Mr. Potter. That's all we need to send you to the prison. Your story could save you from that."

The man grimaced and said, "I'm Peter Nevin." I was surprised he had an accent that it wasn't British. It was from somewhere in Europe but I couldn't quite place it. It was a mixture of accents maybe that's why. Kingsley nodded, "Mrs. Parkinson, could you please do me a favor and go and search up his file when you get back to office?" She nodded and scratched down his name. Nevin continued, "In case you were wondering, I didn't work for Voldemort." This caused everyone in the room to frown in confusion. Kingsley asked, "What were you doing, attacking Miss Granger and Mr. Potter then?"

Nevin smiled a menacing smile, "I know Miss Granger. I was at Hogwarts during the Triwizard Tournament." I frowned and Hermione and I shared a perplexed glance. The man carried on, "We hooked up at a time." I raised my eyebrows in surprise although Hermione blushed. She protested, "We did not hook up!" she said indignantly. Everyone turned to her. Nevin replied, "We did. Even if it wasn't you who initiated." I interrupted, "Wait wait, as far as I know, Hermione was only interested in Krum."  
Hermione nodded, "That's true. But this pompous prick decided he'd try and hook up with me anyway. He didn't get anywhere though. I stopped him before he could." I smirked and nodded, "That's my girl."

The man scowled at us so Kingsley continued questioning, "And so why were you trying to attack Miss Granger? Because you were prevented you from being with her?"

The man rolled his eyes, "I wanted revenge for what she did to me." Kingsley raised an eyebrow, "By killing her and Mr. Potter?" The man shrugged and Kingsley sighed, "You went to Durmstrang, Mr Nevin, am I correct?" Nevin rolled his eyes, "Well I certainly didn't go to Hogwarts." Kingsley nodded, "And Beauxbatons is an all-girls school so you must have gone to Durmstrang. They practice the Dark Arts so I'm sure it's not the first time you've attempted Avada, am I correct?" Nevin sighed, "You could probably say the same about the majority of students in that school."

Kingsley lost his patience, "Mr Nevin, I am tired of your non-cooperation! Mrs. Parkinson, please would you kindly take our guest and put him in a cell at the Ministry until he is ready to cooperate. Thank you, that will be all for now." Harrison and Parkinson both pulled Nevin towards the lifts that would take them to the Ministry cells that we kept in case we needed the prisoners before sending them to Azkaban.  
Kingsley turned to Hermione and I, "I'm sorry you two. I just have a mountain of paperwork today and he's just not giving me direct answers. I don't want to waste my time. Maybe once he's been in there long enough, he will cooperate." We nodded in understanding and Hermione nodded, "It's ok, Kingsley. Go and get some work done. We've all got enough of our own." Kingsley smiled gratefully and we left.  
We left his office and I turned to Hermione, "Are you ok? You never told Ron and I about this guy." Hermione shrugged, "Didn't think it was that big a deal. You had enough on your plate to worry about. Besides, I can defend myself." I nodded and smiled, "Thank goodness you can. It's one less person to worry about." Hermione sighed, "Still worried about Ginny?" she asked. I nodded, "I'm _always_ worried about Ginny."

 _Flashback: 31_ _st_ _July 1998 continued (Harry's P.O.V)_

I wasn't expecting such a massive party when I arrived at the gate of the Burrow after work. I didn't feel like I deserved it. Ginny had mentioned a celebration earlier, but I hadn't expected it to be one on this scale. George was there as well as all the Weasley brothers, including Charlie. Hagrid were there, as well as McGonagall, Kingsley, Andromeda, and Teddy Lupin, and of course, Hermione. I felt a sudden pang as I noticed the significant others who were missing- Tonks, Lupin and Fred. It just didn't feel right. This was the first time I'd seen Andromeda and Teddy since the funeral that was held days after the Battle of Hogwarts. I felt really guilty for not visiting them at all.

Everybody was sitting at an elongated table outside and Mrs Weasley was the first to great me, "Happy birthday, dear!" she said with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. I smiled forcefully, "Thanks . You really didn't have to though." Mrs. Weasley protested as she dragged me towards the table, "Don't be ridiculous, Harry. Think of this as your seventeenth you never had." This was really the last thing on earth I felt like right now.

I greeted everybody and sat down beside Andromeda and Ginny. Andromeda was holding Teddy in her arms and I asked, "How are you both doing?" Andromeda shrugged and she said, "It would be nice if we had more visitors every now and again." I stared at the floor and felt awful again, "I'm really sorry. Training at the ministry has just been a lot to get used to." Andromeda smiled kindly, "It's ok, Harry. I understand that everyone is busy. Ginny does pop in every few days though which is nice." I turned to Ginny and raised my eyebrows, "You do?" Ginny shrugged and smiled, "It's not like I'm the busy one around here."  
Andromeda nodded and said, "I asked Ginny if she would be Teddy's godmother." I raised my eyebrows in surprise and turned to Gin, "Really? Congratulations. Why didn't you tell me?" Ginny replied, "It only happened two days ago." She was acting funny…something was off. We'd been on speaking terms ever since we had flown that day so things had been improving but I wasn't quite sure what the problem was now.

I chatted to Andromeda throughout most of dinner, trying not to think too hard about why Ginny was acting so strange. Teddy slept in a pram beside us as we ate. His grandmother told me about how his hair was really helpful as it indicated his mood and whether he wanted to have a nappy changed or a bottle of milk. I chuckled a little at that. He seemed to possess Tonks' natural ability.

After dinner I moved around the table and spoke to McGonagall and Hagrid. I discovered that they were making headway with the renovations to the school. McGonagall asked me, "Harry, I don't know how you would feel about it, but would you mind coming to speak to the new students about how they can feel safe now? I feel the younger ones might still be quite nervous after the events of the battle, and possibly some returning students as well." I nodded and said, "Of course, professor. I know some people still believe that I haven't killed Voldemort, what with all of these other ongoing attacks caused by some remaining Death Eaters. I can understand why you'd want me to assure them. Just let me know when." She smiled gratefully, "Thank you Harry. It would mean a lot to us and them."

I moved on to Hagrid and we chatted a while about the rebuilding of the school. He didn't have much else to say except when he spoke about having to hold me when I was dead. We hadn't really spoken about it yet. He said to me tearily, "Ye know, 'Arry, I was devastated. I felt like I had let ye down and Dumbledore down. I couldn't believe I was holding ye dead in my arms." I sighed and said morbidly, "I know Hagrid. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you I was alive. If you'd changed your behavior suddenly they would have suspected something." Hagrid nodded, "I understand why you did it. I'm just sayin' don't ever do tha' to me again." I nodded in agreement, "Don't worry Hagrid. I'm not planning on dying anytime soon." He smiled at me and nodded.

Then Ginny bought out the cake she had made for me. It was huge and had, "Happy Eighteenth Birthday Harry," written on it with her beautiful, curly handwriting. I grinned at her and said, "Thanks Ginny! It's beautiful!" She smiled forcibly, "Pleasure, Harry." It also had some sweets dotted around the circular corners.

Everyone sung happy birthday and I felt awkward as always. I blew out the candles and we all had a slice. Afterwards, I asked Andromeda, "Can I hold Teddy?" She smiled and nodded, "Of course, dear." I picked him up gently and carefully held him in my arms. I had never held a baby before. He was so light. Teddy also looked like a good mix of Tonks and Remus. I stared at his little sleeping figure for the rest of the night and completely zoned out of everything else.

 _Flashback: 31_ _st_ _July 1998 continued_ _ **(Ginny's P.O.V:)**_

I watched as Harry held Teddy. He was completely in awe. It was the first time he had really held him. After the war, he had been too distraught to even think about such small things like this. I could see the love in his face though. It made me feel tingly. I glanced at Andromeda who smiled at me. Teddy's grandma had wanted Harry to be Teddy's godfather, which was also Remus and Tonk's wish. But Harry hadn't really shown face until now. I knew he would make the effort from now on. I nodded at Andromeda and she understood this. We'd spent a lot of time together recently.

Andromeda took the plunge, "Harry, I've wanted to ask you this for a while now, but you've been preoccupied." He pried his eyes away from Teddy and asked, "Sorry. I was distracted." Andromeda smiled, "Would you do us the honor of being Teddy's godfather? Tonks and Remus both wanted this." Harry's eyes widened in surprise, "Are you sure? I mean, there's no-one else…?" Andromeda shook her head, "No, I'd very much like it if it were you. I want to respect their wishes." Harry beamed properly for the first time in the last few months, "I'd be delighted. Wow. I'm so honored! Thank you. I promise you I will make more of an effort from now on!" Andromeda grinned and looked at us, "I'm holding you to that Harry," she said. Harry turned to me and said quietly, "We're going to be godparents. Who would have thought?" I smiled briefly, "Yeah. Who would have?"

 _A/N: Quite a long flashback in this chapter and it's still to be continued in the next. Hope you guys enjoyed it! Let me know what you think!_


	6. Gone

_Present day:_

 **Ginny:**

Training had finally finished and I was the only one who didn't apparate home immediately. Gwenog stayed with me and she said, "You want to talk?" I shook my head, "I'm fine thanks. I think I just need a nice, long shower." She nodded, hugged me and said, "Let me know if you want to go out for some drinks later. Ryan and I are heading to club _Deco Dance_." I nodded and smiled, "Thanks. I'll see if Harry feels like it." She smiled and disapparted.

I headed for the locker rooms. Harry also only had a half day on a Saturday so I wondered if he would come and fetch me like he normally did and take me out for lunch. The shower was just what the doctor had ordered. I stayed in there longer than anticipated. I heard someone apparate into the locker room and froze. Then I heard a voice I knew all too well, "Ginny?" I sighed in relief, "Harry? I'm in the shower." He responded distantly, "I know. I'll wait for you to be done." I rolled my eyes, "Or, you can just come and join me yourself." I heard him hesitate before he stuck his head through the curtain rail. He smiled and asked, "Are you sure no-one is around?" I smirked and replied with my back to him, "Positive."

When we got out of the shower, Harry handed me a towel and he sighed happily, "That was amazing!" I laughed at his lazy grin that played over his face, "We still got it," I said, mimicking his smile. Harry nodded in agreement, "More than!" he replied. I laughed as I pulled on my underwear and clothing. I watched him pull his dark black jeans on and I held up my hand, "Wait," I said firmly. He raised his eyebrows, "What?" I walked over to him and felt his hard muscles from Auror training on his stomach as I replied, "We've got a whole day to do whatever we want…" He raised his eyebrow, "Ginny Weasley, are you implying…" I raised my eyebrow right back at him, "Just what you think I'm implying Potter." I continued to kiss him all over his torso.

 _Flashback: 31_ _st_ _July 1998 continued_

 **Ginny:**

I went to go and wash the dishes while everyone was still finishing their cake and Harry was ogling over Teddy. Charlie came and joined me in the kitchen and he said, "Hey sis. How've things been?" I smiled as he started drying up and replied, "Ok I guess. Definitely been better. And you?" Charlie nodded and sighed, "Same. I think we all feel the weight of what's missing here. It's not quite right." I nodded and sighed, "It's the first time we've celebrated since the battle. It was bound to be difficult no matter what the occasion."  
Charlie nodded in silent contemplation before asking, "And you and Harry?" I grimaced and sighed, "I don't know. We're…slowly improving on a friendship level. We're talking more nowadays." Charlie contemplated this and said slowly, "You know Gin, I remember how happy you were with him. I miss seeing you that happy. And as your elder brother, I'm not meant to be giving you permission or encouragement in terms of dating guys, but I think you're slightly happier when you're around him."

I grimaced and whispered, "I don't know, Charlie. I just don't know if I'll ever be trust that he won't leave again or wind up dead…" The image of Harry in Hagrids' hands flashed through my mind. I shivered and Charlie said, "Well, I mean he told us all the story of how and why he died. He said that he had the option of coming back or not but he chose to come and save us all. I know he didn't word it like that but you've got to trust that he has the best intentions Ginny."

We were silent for a while before I whispered, "You know, you're right. He could have easily stayed dead and that would have been far worse. I would never have forgiven him for that." Charlie nodded in agreement, "I don't think mum would have either. It's hard enough losing Fred. She would have gone insane if Harry…"

There was a knock on the door and we turned to see Andromeda, with Harry beside her. I wasn't sure how much they had heard, but I could see Harry was avoiding my gaze. Andromeda said, "Sorry for interrupting dears, but I'm getting going. I wanted to say goodbye." I hurried over to her and gave her a quick hug and said, "Thanks for coming. I'll come and visit soon, with Harry next time." Andromeda smiled, "I'd love that." I said goodbye to Teddy too by giving him a kiss on the forehead. Harry said quietly, "I'll see you guys in a bit. Just apparating with them to make sure they get back safe." I nodded and smiled, "Of course, Harry."

When he came back ten minutes later, he approached me as I sat on the couch chatting to Charlie. George was sitting with us, dressed normally and everything but not saying much. I could tell Harry felt awkward as he sat down on the other side of us. George was seemingly staring into nothingness.

Finally Harry interrupted us and said, "I'm truly sorry, George. I'm sorry I couldn't save Fred. I wish that I could take his place so that he could still be here. I'd give _anything_ for that to be a reality." George looked up and I almost fell off my chair in shock when he said quietly, "I don't blame you, Harry. I blame myself." It was the first time he had spoken since the battle. I stared at George, who looked at me directly for the first time and he began crying, "I miss him, Ginny. He's my twin. I miss him. It will never be the same." I was so shocked that he was showing any kind of emotion. I hurried to hug him and he squeezed me so hard I could barely breathe, but I let him. This was what he needed. He needed to mourn Fred.

Charlie was looking at me in surprise too and I mouthed, 'Get mum.' He did as I asked and within seconds mum was in the living room and hugging George and crying herself. She said to him, "Oh Georgie! We miss Fred too! So much!" Dad stood perplexedly in the doorway and Harry got up to leave.

I held his hand down and whispered, "Don't. You belong here." He smiled grimly at me before sitting back down.

When everyone had left and it was only my mum, dad, George, Ron and Hermione, and I left standing, mum said, "George, do you want to stay the night? You can if you feel up to it." George shook his head and whispered, "I think I'll go back. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be though." Dad smiled and replied, "We're so glad, Georgie. I will come back with you and mum. We can stay the night if you want." George nodded, a tear falling from his cheek, "Thanks dad." They apparated and Ron yawned, "I better turn in too. The shop opens normal time tomorrow." I smiled, "Of course. See you on the weekend?" Ron nodded and smiled, "Of course! Night sis!" He headed out and Hermione said to Ron, "I'll meet you at the flat."  
They had moved out as soon as they had returned from their travels. Both had been asked to do enough interviews and press on their journeys with just about every newspaper and magazine that they earned enough to move. They lived in a small little flat in Diagon Alley. They had also been told that they would have their own chocolate frog cards in the next batch that were made. This was basically Ron's dream come true.

Hermione said to Ron, "I just want to chat with Gin. I'll be there soon." They kissed and I couldn't help but smile. Ron smiled tiredly, "Thanks love. I'll see you soon." Then he was gone. Hermione turned to me, "Firstly well done on the cake today. You did a much better job than I could ever." I smiled, "Thanks Hermione. But what's this really about?" Hermione sighed, "You never miss a thing, do you?" I shrugged my shoulders and crossed my arms.  
Hermione said slowly, "You and Harry seem more…friendly of late." I shrugged my shoulders, "Yeah. I mean we live in the same house together. I don't have much choice." Hermione huffed and said in frustration, "You know that's not what I mean Ginny." I shrugged my shoulders again, "I know what you mean." So Hermione raised an eyebrow skeptically, "Does it mean you have forgiven him?"

I paused for a minute to think about how to answer before saying, "Well Charlie said I seem happier while I'm around Harry." Hermione nodded in agreement, "I think so too. So I'm asking because _I_ want to know…would you consider getting back together with him?" I sighed in frustration, "Hermione…" but then I was cut off by Harry's reappearance in the fireplace. We paused the conversation and Harry smiled tiredly, "Thanks for everything Ginny. I'm going to sleep. Night."

He hurried up the stairs and when the door closed Hermione said to me, "Ok so you don't have to date him again, but please just try and get him out of the house?" I grimaced and replied, "Fine. Is there a reason?" Hermione murmured softly, "I think he's become really depressed. He's not saying anything which is even more worrying." I nodded and sighed, "Fine. I'll try and get him out." Hermione smiled gratefully, "Thank you."

 _Present day:_

When we finally left the locker room twenty minutes later, I found ourselves surrounded. Wizards in cloaks wearing masks so we couldn't see their faces circled us and Harry and I both had our wands at the ready. Harry shouted, "What do you want?!" at them. I whispered in Harry's ear, "Maybe we should apparate…" he shook his head. The leader of the group stepped forward and tried to disarm me. I used Expelliarmus to repel the charm. I felt myself be stunned and I couldn't move a muscle. I heard Harry trying to fight them off, but there were too many of them. Then I blacked out and I knew no more.

 _A/N: Sorry it's been a while! I don't think I'm going to update this story on a regular basis- I just won't have the time- but I will update when possible! Hope you enjoy!_


	7. The Unexpected Auror

**Ginny:**

I woke up to a frantic voice calling my name, "Ginny? Ginny?" I groaned and forced my eyes open. I was in a bright place. I felt dehydrated. I tried to get up but the voice told me sternly, "No…don't move." I knew that voice! Hermione's voice!" I groaned again, "What's going on? I have a migraine." I looked at Hermione and she had concern written all over her face. She sighed, "Ginny, we think you and Harry must have been attacked." As she said it, I remembered the cloaked figures surrounding us. I sat up immediately even though my brain throbbed and asked, "Where's Harry?"

Hermione glanced sideways to Ron who whispered, "He's not here, Gin. He's missing." I gasped and said frantically, "They took him! They took him!" Hermione frowned, "Who?" I shook my head, "I don't know. There were about twenty of them. But they look like Death Eaters. All of them wearing cloaks and masks."  
Ron's expression went from one of worry to panic in a split second. My head was pounding but I chose to ignore it, "Call Kingsley!" Hermione nodded, "We already have. He's on his way. Do you want anything?" I nodded, "Water…" she quickly handed me a bottle and I drank half of it before asking, "How did you find me here?" Ron and Hermione cast a glance at each other, "There are protective shields around the stadium. Kingsley told us the shields had been broken and that we better come check it out."

The reality of the situation hit me then, "They've GOT HARRY! Hermione the Death Eaters have Harry! We have to _do something_!" Hermione nodded in agreement, "I know Gin! I know…" she whispered worriedly before I heard several pops in the distance. I sat up properly then and Kingsley approached me. He said, "Ah! Miss Weasley. Good to see you. How are you feeling?" I sighed, "Awful." He nodded and said, "Do you mind if we apparate you back to the office for questioning? You know how these things go?" I nodded and relented as Kingsley grabbed a hold of my arm and apparated us to his office.

 _Flashback: Monday 7_ _th_ _August 1998_

I was babysitting Teddy for Andromeda and her husband when I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and was surprised to find Harry on the other side. We hadn't made any arrangements. I smiled at him and he held a bottle of wine in his hand, "Hey Gin. I just thought I could lend a hand with the babysit and I thought I'd see if you'd like some company?"

I contemplated it and then nodded, "Sure. Why not? I can't drink on the job though." Harry shrugged, "You can't, but I can." I rolled my eyes and let him in. He walked in and asked, "Where's Andromeda gone?" as he took off his cloak. I shrugged and replied, "She said she was going to dinner and the cinema with Ted." Harry nodded, "Cool. So they will be gone for a while." He poured himself a glass of wine and I asked cautiously, "Are you ok. You seem…relaxed."  
Harry shrugged his shoulders and smiled, "We've got suspects for the Linder case. It's working in our favor right now." I smiled slightly and nodded, "Well that's good. So work went well then I take it?" Harry grinned, "Very well. So well in fact that I felt the need to celebrate, except now, I have no-one to celebrate with." He took the glass and raised it to take a sip. He watched me intently the entire time and I suddenly felt intimidated. I hadn't felt intimidated around Harry since I was eleven. Besides the way in which he was acting was so…non-Harry-ish.

He walked closer to me and when he reached my side he whispered hoarsely, "I love you, Ginny." It was so out of the blue, and so sudden that I gasped, "Harry…" before he placed the wine glass down, wrapped his arms around my waist and began kissing me intently. My thoughts flooded with emotions and I couldn't figure out how I felt about this. Was it good? Yes. Was it what I wanted? I didn't know. This confusion, however, didn't prevent me from kissing him.

I could feel him smiling against my lips and I suddenly heard him groan. It sent an electric current running through my body and I kissed him more passionately. He pulled away for a moment to whisper, "I've missed this…" before he attacked my neck with little butterfly soft kisses. I pushed myself closer to him and I could tell he wanted more.

At that moment, I heard Teddy crying. Harry sighed and reluctantly let me go. I thought to myself, 'Just as well. He's been drinking and he's not thinking clearly.' I walked over to cot where Teddy was sleeping and held him in my arms. He clasped his tiny fingers around my finger and I went to go and get him a bottle of milk. His hair had changed to white.

I walked into the kitchen and avoided Harry's gaze as I got a bottle out of the fridge. Harry came over to me and whispered, "Can I feed him?" I nodded slowly and gently handed Teddy over to Harry. Teddy looked confused as to who Harry was but otherwise wasn't complaining.

When Teddy was finished with the bottle, he fell back to sleep instantly. His hair changed to yellow and I giggled, "That colour means he's happy." This made Harry smile and he walked into Teddy's room, gently laying him down in his crib. He turned to find me smiling at him and he frowned, "What?" I shrugged and said, "Nothing." He rolled his eyes, "Are you really going to be cryptic with me right now?"  
I smirked and shrugged, "Who knows?" He rolled his eyes out of frustration and sighed, "Ginny…what was that? You kissed me back." I chuckled and replied in a whisper, "Stating the obvious now are we?" Now it was Harry's turn to smirk, "Yeah I suppose I am. What you going to do about it?" Harry chuckled and moved in closer to me, his green gaze intense as he snaked his arm around my waist, "I'm going to kiss you here…" he kissed my neck and I sighed, "And here…" he kissed my neck on the other side… "And here…" He gently pressed his lips to mine and in the moment I felt the tension of the last year slip away like it had never been there in the first place.

 _Present Day:_

 **Ginny:**

I sat opposite Kingsley's chair and Hermione and Ron sat on either side of me. Kingsley sat in silence as he stared at the paperwork in front of him. He sighed and shook his head, looking exhausted as he said, "So you were finished practice?" I nodded and he scribbled, "You were there quite a lot longer after practice though. Gwenog said you finished around twelve thirty." I bit my lip and nodded, 'Yes. When Harry came to pick me up I was showering."

Kingsley frowned and asked, "What time did he arrive?" I shrugged, not entirely sure as I had been in the shower with Harry at that time, "I'm not sure, Kingsley. I was showering. I wasn't exactly watching the clock…" Kingsley nodded and wrote down what I said, "Alright then. You and Harry left…what time?" I sighed and whispered, "Around one."

Ron frowned and asked, "What were you doing in between half past twelve and one? Does it take you half an hour to shower?" Hermione placed her palm on her forehead and groaned. Ron really had _no tact_! I nodded and bit my lip agitatedly, "Honestly Ron does it matter to you?" He scowled and grunted, "I'm sure Kingsley would like to know too...for his record."

I scowled and glanced at Hermione, asking her for help on the matter. Out of everyone, she seemed to be the only one who actually got what we were doing. But Ron would have a complete fit in front of Kingsley and that would be completely embarrassing…

Kingsley nodded, as equally clueless and asked, "Yes Miss Weasley, did you and Mr. Potter suspect someone was after you at the given time?" I cringed in my seat and eventually spat out, "We were in the shower… _together_." Ron's face grew red in fury and he launched at me with predictably harsh venom, "WHAT! That son of a…I thought you were waiting for marriage?!" I grew as red as Ron was and snapped back at him, "RON! I'm an adult and can make my own decisions! This is NOT a discussion to be having now! And in front of the Prime Minister for goodness sake!"

Kingsley looked suitably embarrassed and said, "I'm sorry Miss Weasley. We do need to know these things to get the facts of your story on the events that followed straight." I nodded and sighed, "I understand Kingsley. Thank you for apologizing." I shot a death stare at Ron who looked like he was about to explode.

Hermione, noticing this, quickly maneuvered and said, "Kingsley, I'm sorry but do you mind if I take Ron for a walk?" Ron snapped violently, "I do _not_ need a walk!" Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh _honestly_ Ron! They were living together! What do you expect?!" I eventually lost my patience, "Do you two MIND? Harry is missing! I think that is much more important right now!"

Kingsley nodded in agreement and said gently, "Ron…I think you need a breather." Ron huffed and then stormed out the room. Hermione sighed and shook her head, "I'm sorry Kingsley, do you mind if I go and…?" He nodded morbidly and shrugged, "I suppose so, Hermione. Do you mind please fetching Miss Parkinson and Mr Harrison for me?" Hermione nodded and said, "Sure, no problem Kingsley."

We sat in silence and Kingsley said, "Ginny, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to intrude…" I shook my head and whispered, "Not to worry, Kingsley. Not the first time Ron and I have had this kind of argument." Kingsley nodded in understanding, "It must be difficult dating your brothers' best friend."

I shrugged and replied, "It's more difficult for Ron than it is for me." Kingsley nodded and smiled, "Understandably. Now Ginny, I promise you I'm going to do everything in my power to find Harry and return him to you safely."  
I nodded and sighed, shaking my head, "I can't believe they took _him_. I mean they were after me this whole time." I shook my head morbidly and Kingsley sighed too, "Actually I think they were after him. I think you their distraction to him so he wouldn't discover who the real target was." I shrugged and whispered, "It's so…confusing. None of it has made any sense."  
At that moment, the door knocked and Harrison and Parkison walked in. Harry had introduced me to them before when I'd come to visit him during work hours. They nodded and greeted me, "Good afternoon Miss Weasley. I'm so sorry to hear of the news," Miss Parkinson said. I nodded and thanked them before Kingsley said, "Now we have a massive problem on our hands. Our head of the Auror office has been kidnapped…Mr. Potter…so how do w e intend to replace him with someone in charge and whom is reliable enough and knows him enough to be in charge of the operation?"

Harrison read off a list, "We've got Minor, Linkson, Jacobs, and Willow who are prepared, Sir." I grimaced, not thinking those were the people who _knew Harry best_. I interrupted and asked, "Sorry for being impertinent, minister, but do those mentioned really _know Harry best_?" I asked with emphasis. He frowned and asked, "What are you implying, Ginny?" I shrugged and suggested, "Maybe the ones who know Harry best are myself, Ron and Hermione."

Kingsley leaned forward a skeptical look on his face, "What are you _implying_ Miss Weasley?" I was surprisingly calm as I leant forward and replied seriously, "I'm implying that I'd like to work on the case and help find my husband. I refuse to sit at home and do nothing but worry as he made me do in throughout the war." Kingsley glanced at Parkinson and then Harrison seemed to object, "Excuse me, Miss Weasley, but you have no training. You don't know the techniques or skills…"

I glanced at Kingsley who said tentatively, "Uh, well actually Harrison, I was going to offer her a job in the department anyway. I've been trying to recruit her for years." I watched with satisfaction as Harrison's jaw dropped to the floor. Kingsley smiled at me and said, "She was part of Dumbledore's Army after all. Harry trained her. She's his fiancé. Who else would have been better, Harrison?" Harrison seemed to stumble around for words but eventually remained silent and merely nodded. Kingsley nodded and replied happily, "Alright Miss Weasley, you have yourself a deal. Welcome to the Auror Department." I smiled and nodded gratefully, "Thanks Kingsley. That was unexpected." He nodded and chuckled, "Indeed it was."


End file.
